


【李知勋x你】温柔的流氓

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “浪漫是什么啊，就是我那么严肃的人，都可以跟你讲上一天一夜的情话，舍弃面子忍住害羞，觉得那些漂亮的词汇，就该属于你，就是你。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】温柔的流氓

**Author's Note:**

> “浪漫是什么啊，就是我那么严肃的人，都可以跟你讲上一天一夜的情话，舍弃面子忍住害羞，觉得那些漂亮的词汇，就该属于你，就是你。”

01

我最近沉迷查看星座运势，每天早餐时间的伴侣从看电视变成了星座。其实我也是很双标了，看到好的运势就开心一天，若是不太好的我就撇撇嘴，当作没看见。

李知勋说他每天看着我的表情变化，就能够知道我今天运势如何。

—那可不嘛。

我沉迷星座运势，不仅给自己查，还给我隔壁这位李先生也一并查了。他一脸不在意的样子，余光却不自主地瞟向我的手机屏幕。

见我许久不出声，便伸过手把我揽进怀里，又把我往上抱了抱，正好与我脸贴脸，手也不闲着，趁机捏了捏我的腰。

“我掐指一算你今天运势不怎么样。”

“哈？”我疑惑地转过头。

“看着手机不能转运，只有跟我在一起才能。”

—啊，原来是吃手机的醋了。

02

我又一次看电视剧看得泪流满面，别的女孩子都是哭得梨花带雨，而我就是以泪洗面的程度，还伴随着抽泣声。

李知勋看着我手忙脚乱地擦着眼泪，又想要看清楚屏幕拼命往前凑的样子，轻笑出声。

“…别笑我。”我瞪了他一眼以示不满。

他笑着把嘟着嘴的我拉进怀里，又调整好iPad的角度放在床上，往我怀里塞了一只毛绒玩偶，手臂从背后环着我的腰。

“这才是看电视剧的正确姿势。”

“还有，我不喜欢你为了别人流眼泪。”

—其实他后来还是乖乖的帮我把眼泪都擦干净了。  
—就是表情看起来有点委屈。

03

情侣之间都会有腻腻歪歪的小称呼，温柔到骨子里，甜得流出蜜糖。

“李老师”或是“李先生”是我喊他的方式。

可你说李知勋这贴着釜山真男人标签的样子，为什么总是软软地喊我“宝贝”，要是一高兴还得喊我“宝宝”。

“宝贝”这个称呼我可以免疫，但是“宝宝”我应该是听一万次，都会手脚蜷缩，皱着鼻子。

“不要喊我宝宝啦…”我一定不是第一次反抗了。

“为什么？”

“太油腻了！你喊我什么都行，但是这个不行。”我捏捏他的手掌。

“可是…你很可爱，我会忍不住用叠字喊你。

唤你一声，两个字轻轻柔柔的，像一片云缓缓落在心上。”

这人真是犯规，为了让我同意他说的话，又附加了摸摸我的头发，和亲吻我的耳根等撒娇的动作。

—好吧，我就破例一次。

04

我的李先生是个把口是心非贯彻到底的男人。

例如对外宣称不喜欢肢体接触，现在却又在我的脖子上印上了一枚吻痕。

—像是玫瑰，又像是宣示主权的火漆印章。

“李老师，明天不是周末。”

“我知道。”他说着又揉揉我的腰，在我耳根处轻轻吹着气。

见红晕逐渐爬上我的脸庞，把我的脸埋进自己怀里，嗅着我刚洗过的发丝。

我像是报复地仰头咬了咬他的喉结，留下浅浅的印记。

“今天怎么胆子这么大了。”他便说着，又把手探进我的睡衣里面。

我没说话，翻了个身，正好坐在他身上，与他十指相扣。

“平时都是你占我便宜，今天要反过来。”我理不直气也壮。

“我可从没见过那么温柔的流氓。”李知勋趁机又捏了捏我我的大腿内侧。

“我也没见过那么流氓的温柔。”我笑了笑，又俯下身子亲吻了他。


End file.
